Unwanted Rose
by HawkofNavarre
Summary: Oneshot: Sakura's helping sell roses for her school on Valentines Day and her crush wants to buy one. The problem is, it's not for her. SxS


**Disclaimer: **CCS is not owned by me, okay? ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? I am!

**Summary:** (Oneshot) Sakura's helping sell roses for her school on Valentines Day and her crush wants to buy one. The problem is, it's not for her. SxS

**Author's Note:**Hi! This is my first attempt at a one-shot, so be easy on me! I couldn't help but write this after finding out one of my guy…er…sort of…friends had some trouble related to this. I'm not expecting a ton of reviews guys, but if you'd put in one it'd make me happy! All right, onwards to the story! I hope you enjoy!

Happy Valentines Day!

* * *

**Unwanted Rose**

_**By Hawk of Navarre** who is in fact, a girl._

* * *

"And Sakura!" the teacher sponsor shouted loudly as the young Kinomoto whipped her head upwards at the sound of her name. 

"Yes, Kishi-sensei?" she asked, eagerly awaiting the information that she'd been aching to hear all day.

"You will be in charge of selling roses on Valentines Day since you had asked me first," he told her, smiling widely.

Her face broke in a huge smile, larger than Kishi-sensei's. Inside, she exploded with happiness. Part of her just wanted to see all that romance with couples around the school and be the first to know who'd bought a rose for whom. The other reason, which affected much of her keenness to sell roses on Valentines Day, was that dream she had a few nights ago that played over and over again in her head.

**Dream**

"Hey, Sakura!" Syaoran called as he walked up to her.

"Syaoran," she greeted with a flush, clutching her basket of roses tightly.

He grinned at her and pulled a rose from the straw basket that was cradled in Sakura's arms. Syaoran stared at the red flower softly, but his watch slowly turned to her. Their eyes locked and she was caught in his gaze.

"How much?" he inquired gently. The scarlet rose twirled around in his fingers and he caressed her cheek in his other hand.

"F-four…" Sakura stuttered, trailing off, trying to look away, but she was stuck in this trance and there was no getting away.

"Anything for you…" Syaoran whispered while he slipped in closer to her face. He stealthily slipped a couple of coins in her pocket and raised the rose to her. "For you."

She gripped the thorn-less rose stem when he pushed it into her hands. This moment… was perfect. Her head automatically went further into the situation as his did the same. They were so close to each other that she could feel his warm breath on her face. He was going to… he was going to kiss her.

**End Dream**

That's where it had ended and she couldn't stop thinking about Syaoran no matter what anymore. Of course, she knew that he always just though of her as a friend and that she shouldn't get her hopes up. Yet all of _this_ had happened and her heart throbbed sorely for his touch, his love. Sakura couldn't control her wandering thoughts as they landed on the topic of this dream. Would it actually happen?

Definitely not. There was a better chance of every plane in the world crashing at the same time that him giving her a rose—much less a kiss. Besides, she'd never experienced a kiss before since Syaoran was her first extreme crush and she thought it was too young to date under the age of sixteen. This was why, Sakura suspected, the dream had ended right before the kiss.

Dreams were all the Kinomoto could ever hope for because she was convinced—no, she _knew_ Syaoran would never feel the same way she did.

So why did she let herself hope?

-

Kinomoto Sakura stood in the middle of the foyer waiting for young lovers to hand over their cash in exchange for a flower that showed their love towards someone. It really didn't feel like Valentines Day, as the love really wasn't in the air at all. Oh well, she'd make love fill the air on a wonderful like this!

Her first costumers were for some strange reason, a couple of emo-teens who told her they were buying three roses and burning all of them because life sucked and love was always false. Sakura cringed at this statement and accepted their money, but frowned while doing it. The day _really_ didn't seem like it was getting better at the least.

The next few people came up with blushing faces, just like things should be on Valentines Day. Each of them bought a single rose to give to her sweetheart and one of them was _actually_ a girl! This made Sakura think about giving a rose to Syaoran, but she figured her heart would just get crushed and stomped all over unintentionally, so she'd wait it out and see although there was a butt load of doubt in her mind.

The day went on as Sakura sold roses right through lunch hour. The love, she figured, was becoming to develop better now. She giggled as she saw only five roses left in her basket, still fresh and moist. She sighed.

_Will I ever get one?_

Most of the selling was quite uninteresting until the one person she was waiting for, walked up to her. A small gasp was released from her mouth as approached her, but to save herself from embarrassment, she quickly calmed down.

"Hey, Sakura!" Syaoran called as he walked up to her.

"Syaoran," she greeted with a flush, clutching her basket of roses tightly. Strange, this was exactly like her dream.

He grinned at her and pulled a rose from the straw basket that was cradled in Sakura's arms. Syaoran stared at the red flower softly, but his watch slowly turned to her. Their eyes locked and she was caught in his gaze.

"How much?" he inquired happily, as he smiled at her in a friendly way.

"Four," she replied, letting out a small cough at the end of her sentence. It was hard for Sakura to hide her disappointment. It was all going right until the part where he'd look at her because Syaoran barely gave any time for eye contact.

"Right," Syaoran mumbled, fumbling around him pockets for some money as he twirled the scarlet rose around his fingers. "Here,"

Sakura attempted to restrain herself from asking the next question that popped into her mind, but she failed miserably. "Who's it for?" she blurted out, trying to cover her curiosity.

"M-Meilin," he answered, nervously chuckling as he scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "I hope she likes it…"

"I'm sure she will," Sakura told him confidently even though inside it was hurting her so much.

Syaoran gave her weak smile. "You're right! Thanks Sakura,"

"No problem…"

The boy she was feeling for so much walked off without another look, determination in his eyes and a rose of love in his hand. He was going to get what he wanted.

But she wouldn't.

-

"R-roses," Sakura choked out as she sniffled, "buy one for y-your sweetheart…"

Lunch was nearly over and the auburn headed girl had only two red floras in her case remaining. She wasn't nearly as enthusiastic as she had been ten minutes ago. It was the thing she'd tried to avoid and yet here she was, almost _crying_ over it.

_I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry!_

Sakura repeated this many times to herself, trying to keep up a happy face. Maybe _this_ was what those emo people were talking about. Recomposing herself, she began to call out again more strongly with less sniffles and tears.

-

It was the last block of the day on Valentines Day and this was the single course Sakura had with Meilin. She knew it would be dreadful, watching Meilin happily play with her rose that was from _her_ crush. Why did Syaoran have to like her? Meilin was really popular, so obviously she would have many crushes, but did Syaoran just have to be one of the guys that were sucked into her trap?

Instead, last block was a lot more unusual than she thought it would be. As she sat down in her seat, she saw that Meilin did _not_ in fact have a rose. She wasn't hugging one or carrying one so Sakura automatically assumed that it was in her locker. The teacher assigned the homework, so she immediately got to work until she heard something that was tons more interesting then the anatomy of a fully-grown man.

"He was pathetic!" Meilin laughed meanly, pushing away her homework into a binder that she probably never used.

"Did he give you a rose?" one of her friends asked excitedly.

"Oh boy, did he offer one! Of course, a sad guy like him isn't worthy enough for me to accept a beautiful symbol of love from! Unlike him, though, Nagata was worth it!" she snickered, flipping her long pigtail over her shoulder.

That was enough eavesdropping for Sakura because she really wanted to poison that witch right then and there. The hatred for the Chinese girl was overwhelming! Syaoran just offered her a rose and his feelings and _this_ was the crap she gave back to him! If it had been _her_ Syaoran had offered it to, she'd take it and kiss him a thousand times!

Poor Syaoran, to be rejected by a stupid snob like Meilin. Sakura sighed and put her head down on the desk.

At least she wasn't the only one to have her heart broken that day.

-

It was after school when Sakura walked into the foyer again in search for her best friend Tomoyo. However, it wasn't Tomoyo that she found at all. It was none other than her crush Syaoran Li.

"Syaoran," she said quietly without meaning for it to slip out of her mouth. Sakura hoped he wouldn't hear her.

There was no such luck.

The amber-eyed boy spun around and shot her a robotic smile that made her feel sick to the core. "Hey…"

More words came spilling out of her. "How did giving the rose to Meilin go?"

"She didn't want it, but that's okay," he replied faintly with that same fake smile. "It's all good."

Syaoran continued to give her that smile, that one that she could see right through and the one she knew was forced and broken. A great pain pulsed within her and she wanted to cry. Was she not good enough? Why didn't Syaoran just be truthful with her for once and show his real emotions? It was hurting so much because the one she loved so intensely couldn't be honest with her.

And she couldn't take it anymore. That was it.

"Syaoran, why can't you just be honest?" Sakura asked suddenly filling with resentment.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" he questioned her as he gave her a funny look.

"I know what it feels like to be rejected and have your heart ripped out," she told him seriously, "so why can't you just confide in me with an honest answer?"

Syaoran looked away darkly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"_Right_, because you and I both know very well that that snob Meilin didn't want anything to do with you _or_ your sad little rose!" she exclaimed cruelly, caught up her anger.

"Don't talk about Meilin like that!" he snarled, now giving her a glare, which Sakura liked much better.

"And why _are_ you defending her?" Sakura asked in a tone that said 'I'm pissed.' "You still like her after she kicked you around like a powerless puppy?"

"I-I… I don't know! Why do you care anyhow?"

At this Sakura froze. The answer was so simple, so obvious that she wanted to laugh out loud. She cared because, well, he was _Syaoran Li_, the guy she was practically in _love_ with and here the idiot was asking her _why she cared?_

And then all her courage was put up into her and wanted to tell him why.

"Because I like you, Syaoran Li, even if you still like Meilin and want absolutely nothing to do with me," Sakura told him with every little ounce of bravery in her body.

There was a long awkward silence between the two then. Even the noisy voices on the outside seemed to disappear. Syaoran was looking at her, and her at him in complete solitude. After a while he took something out of his backpack.

There was the rose, sitting proudly in his hand as he held it out to Sakura.

"Take it," he commanded quietly.

She wished she could jump for joy and feel a wonderful sensation coursing through her body like people said would happen when you encountered something so romantic, but she felt nothing. Just to know the rose was offered to Meilin _before_ her. What was she, second best or something?

"No," she refused as she took a step back. "I can't accept something that was meant for another person."

Suddenly Syaoran grinned and it wasn't all fake like the last.

"Oh, this wasn't for that snob in the first place! It was for you!" he laughed generously, pulling her hand to him and placing the green stem into it.

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing as she stared at him in disbelief.

"You're lying," she accused, taking her hand, along with the rose, back.

Syaoran gave another chuckle. "Meilin rejected Tomonori, not me! I never did, and _never_ _will_ ask her!"

Sakura shook her head incredulously. "You couldn't have been acting all that time!"

"I'm not anymore," he explained before pressing his lips onto hers.

She still didn't feel totally convinced that this was his plan the whole time, but here heart was telling her otherwise. It knew he was being truthful as she melted into his arms and fell into bliss. He touch was soft and warm with all sorts of feelings Sakura could not describe.

_Oh what the heck!_

She threw her arms around Syaoran and kissed him more deeply as he responded quickly. Their heated moment didn't end until both broke apart for air.

"Still not convinced?" Syaoran asked her with a mischievous grin.

Sakura returned his grin and retorted, "Oh, I'm convinced, but you might have to perform some more of that _special treatment_ of yours before I forgive you."

Who would turn down that chance?

* * *

**Author's Note:** Alrighty! What did you think of my first one-shot? No flamers please, although constructive criticism is welcome. Er... I think that Syaoran's acting was TO good if you ask me. No one is that great at pretending... Oh well! Sorry if you're mad that I made Meilin evil in this one. I myself don't really have a problem with that character, but I felt she was fit for the part. 

Want more Syaoran and Sakura fluffiness? Need lots of drama and horrible suspense? Love those cliffhangers that make you want to kill yourself (Not literally of course…)? Read my other fic "Your Gaze" which currently has five, and soon six, chapters. The link can be found in my profile…obviously…

Please review!


End file.
